Des râteaux et une pelle
by Wolfin Hope
Summary: Paul se sent d'humeur joueuse, une bonne occasion de se prendre des râteaux, tant féminins que masculins, OS contest "Un râteau...Presque parfait", humour !


**Titre :** Des râteaux et une pelle

**Auteur :**Wolfin Hope

**Bêta reader : **Abby915

**Origine :**Twilight

**Genre :** Humour

**Couple :** Paul x ben personne en fait !

**Disclaimer :** Comment dire que j'aimerais avoir une belle horde de loups garous dans mon jardin mais je crois que c'est mieux pour eux qu'ils continuent d'appartenir à Stéphanie Meyer :k, et les acteurs du film à eux même.

.

.

**Des râteaux et une pelle**

**.**

**.**

.

PDV Paul

.

En cette belle journée printanière et ensoleillée –si si ça existe à Forks- je me sens l'âme d'un séducteur. Bon ok, pas tout à fait, mais disons que j'ai certaines envies, certains besoins à assouvir. C'est la saison de reproduction après tout ! Et moi ça fait des mois, de long mois que je n'ai rien fait, RIEN ! Pourquoi me demandez vous ? Ah bonne question...J'étais trop occupé avec mes études. Je fais pas d'études ? Ah bon ? Et ben disons que jusqu'à aujourd'hui mon instinct de prédateur s'était mis en veille mais ce matin paf ! Une révélation. La chasse est ouverte !

Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes talents de sé ducteur, ça c'est un fait ; mais il va falloir trouver une proie potentielle dans les environs. Tout ce qui a un cœur qui bat et parle ma langue me convient...Non je ne pensais pas à un loup ! Je définis la Push comme étant mon terrain de jeu, ouais la ville c'est chiant faut prendre la voiture et tout, y'a assez à faire ici !

Je me prépare pour mon opération séduction, je tente de discipliner un peu mes cheveux, mais c'est peine perdue alors je retire mon t-shirt. Y'aura plus qu'à bander mes muscles et ce sera parfait. Personne ne peut me résister j'en suis convaincu. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me rend chez Leah, ce serait trop la classe que je puisse me la faire alors qu'aucun mec de la meute n'y est parvenu, à part Sam.

Chez Leah :

Je toque à la porte et avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert, j'affiche un irrésistible sourire version freedent white now, éblouissant !  
Lorsqu'elle se poste devant moi je sens de suite que ça ne va pas être gagné, elle me toise avec dédain.

"Qu'es t-ce que tu veux Paul ?"

Je ne me démonte pas et continu de sourire :

"Rien d'autre que toi."

"Ben tu vois j'suis là...Maintenant tu peux dégager si t'as rien à me dire."

"Allez ma belle ça te dirait pas qu'on dégage tous les deux ? J'ai un tas de choses à te dire."

Elle soupire et n'a pas l'air de vouloir me laisser entrer chez elle, ou même venir avec moi, elle fait sa dure , elle se donne un genre mais au fond je suis sûre qu'elle a rêvé de ce moment des milliers de fois. Je continue d'afficher mon grand sourire.

"On pourrait essayer de se connaitre un peu plus intimement tous les deux, on a jamais trop eu l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble."

Bon ok c'est vrai je m'en fou de passer du temps avec elle mais elle est vachement bien gaulée et puis ça doit être une vraie sauvage au lit ! Elle ricane avant de s'exclamer :

"Normal, toi et moi on ne se supporte pas. Et arrête de sourire ça te donne l'air encore plus débile que tu ne l'es déjà ! Bon vent."

Et une demi seconde plus tard je me retrouve seul face à sa porte d'entrée. Bon c'était Leah après tout, je vais pas me décourager pour si peu ! Remonté à bloc, je marche en direction de chez Jacob, il do it être seul à l'heure qu'il est, abandonné par sa stupide Bella. A moi de lui remonter le moral !

Chez Jacob :

Il ouvre immédiatement lorsque je toc à sa porte, les yeux emplis d'espoir. Je savais qu'il serait partant ! Toutefois quand il vo it que ce n'est que moi sur le pas de sa porte son regard semble s'éteindre. Qu'importe je vais tourner ça à mon avantage.

"Bon écoute Jake t'as l'air un peu déprimé en ce moment, laisse moi te remonter le moral."

"J'vois pas comment !"

"Y'a un tas de trucs que je pourrais te faire, tu sais c'est pas bon d'être frustré et ta sainte vierge ne fera jamais de trucs cochons avec toi. Et puis, moi j'ai de l'expérience."

Il hausse un sourcil circonspect. A ce moment je lui fais mon fameux sourire en coin et un clin d'œil, le courant passe bien je le sens !

"En plus t'es vachement craquant comme mec, si tu me laisses entrer je te montrerais à quel point tu me fait craquer."

Il affiche un air blasé, mon petit effet ne fonctionne pas super bien on dirait.

"Tu n'a pas de long cheveux bruns, pas un teint de pêche et pas de nichons. En plus t'es même pas amoureux d'un vampire donc désolé mais non tu peux pas rentrer !"

Voilà ce qu'il me balance avant de claquer la porte, pour la ré-ouvrir aussitôt. Un panier et des serviettes m'arrivent droit sur la figure.

"Tiens, puisque tu t'ennuies à mourir rapporte ça à Sam et Emily."

Et je me retrouve de nouveau seul face à une porte close.

Chez Sam et Emily :

C'est Emily qui ouvre la porte, tant mieux ! Je décide d'opter pour une approche plus frontale étant donné mes précédents échecs. Les choses commencent bien puisqu'elle m'invite à entrer, je pose le panier et les serviettes sur la table. Sam n'a pas l'air d'être là.

Je prends les choses en main et la saisi par la taille sous son regard ébahi. Bon, les femmes aiment le romantisme alors tentons.

"Emily, jamais je ne te l'ai avoué mais tu es le soleil de mes journées, la lune de mes nuits. Mon cœur implose sous ton regard envoutant, pour toi j'irais décrocher les étoiles, tuerais tous les vampires du continent. Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour toucher ta peau, que nos corps s'unissent enfin..."

"Hum hum"

Oups ! Sam vient de débarquer dans le salon tandis qu'Emily est toujours paralysée dans mes bras, bon on va rattraper le coup.

"Non mais Sam, tu sais je voulais pas t'exclure, je pense aussi beaucoup à toi ces derniers temps et je suis pas contre un truc à 3, je suis open !"

Euh ouais là pour le coup j'ai un doute, faire des avances à Sam c'était pas dans mes plans. Je n'a i pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir car je me fais envoyer sur le pallier à grand coup de pieds et de poings sous les injures de Sam, bon ok ça c'est un râteau, un vrai, je ne peux pas le contester !

Plus tard chez Jared :

Ma dernière carte, un peu amoché par Sam je débarque chez mon meilleur ami, et plus si affinités dans mes projets. Cette fois y'en a marre les techniques de séduction c'est pour les nazes je vais y aller direct, droit au but, lancé franc. Jared m'ouvre joyeusement la porte, parfait, il est dans de bonnes conditions ! Je me rapproche considérablement jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres soient à quelques centimètres, il ne bronche pas.

"Dis chéri, tu sais que tu me fais bander."

Un peu trop brutal, il bondit en arrière et j'ai la vague impression que sa mâchoire va se décrocher et toucher terre.

"Mais mais mais...Kim !"

"Pas de soucis j'accepte les plan à 3 !"

BAM ! Oups et re-oups, il vient de tomber dans les pommes, ça doit être l'effet de mon charme dévastateur. Tant pis, décidé à revoir mes techniques de drague pour le lendemain je décide de rentrer chez moi.

Sur le chemin je croise Leah et celle -ci me tend une pelle, je l'interroge du regard.

"Des râteaux on sait tous que tu en a déjà plein à ton actif...Maintenant tu as une pelle, il ne te restes plus qu'à creuser un trou et t'y cacher quelques temps, ou mieux, trèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps !"

Dure la vie d'un loup en rut !

.

.

**Notes :** Voilà un OS écrit pour l'OS contest "Un râteau...Presque parfait !" de DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON ! Petit délire entre deux chapitres d'Un joyeux Bordel ! MWAHAHAHA xD


End file.
